Don't Leave Me Again Lindsay
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny dreams that Lindsay is back. But is he really dreaming?


**Author's Note** : Hey,...Wow! I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed both 'Where is Danny?' and 'Come Home Lindsay'. I didn't mean to make a series out of it. But as a way of saying thank you and a closure for it, I've come up with this one.

Thank you to **Lindsay1234, heatqueen, v23474, unlikelyRLshipper, rapidtetv, Rougue903, afrozenheart412, dannymesser11, bluelilyrose, csimesser1 and Im-just-peachy.** Forgive me for not replying to your reviews, but please know that they mean a lot to me and I appreciate and value everyone of them. Thanks to everyone that have me added to their favourites too.

**Disclaimer** : I only own the grammar mistakes. CSI NY? Not mine.

**Summary** : Danny was having a dream. But that's what he thought.

**From Which Episode** : As **afrozenheart412 **would say, still "being wrapped up in a cozy cocoon" of Sleigh Out Of Hand. Well, maybe a few hours or at least a day after that.

xox

**D**anny sighed. He was in a dream. A good dream. A weird one but a good one.

All because he was dreaming that he was sleeping with his head on Lindsay's lap. Her fingers were gently running through his hair and the fingers of her other hand were interlinked with his on his chest. He inhaled her scent and welcomed the warmth that radiated from her, enclosing him in a cozy cocoon.

His Montana is home. But this was all a dream. Lindsay is still at her parents ranch, where he left her a week ago. The reason why he knew that this was nothing but a dream was because they were in Mac's office. His boss and friends were standing around and telling tales about him. They had such comical looks on them.

Stella kept tossing her hair back so many times that he wondered if they'll ever come off. She was speaking in Greek. Well maybe in English, but it might as well be Greek coz he couldn't catch a word she was saying. She was pointing at his direction a lot though.

Adam was clutching his PlayStation pack to his chest and was standing behind Mac. He seemed to be hiding from something or someone, peeking from behind the Boss every few seconds or so.

Flack was standing beside Angell. His tall friend seemed to be nudging her and pulling the hem of her jacket to get her to look his way. She moved away each time and now they were halfway across the room. Was that Flack whining Jess's name?

Whoa! No way will I ever be caught calling my sweet Montana's name like that, Danny told himself. He settled himself more comfortably on her lap and sighed her name.

He heard Hawkes laughed, just before the sweet Doctor handed Lindsay a bunch of cards. He said they might come in handy, if she ever needs to leave The Besotted One, even for a few hours. He also handed her some memo pads. Just in case, he said.

Danny had never seen Sid so happy. The ME really went over board this time. He was crying and hugged Lindsay so many times. Quit squeezing me, Danny thought. Sid made her promise never to leave The Besotted One ever again. Then he hugged Mac for bringing her back so soon. Only in dreams could Mac bring Lindsay back in a blink of an eye.

Mac. His boss was looking at him funny and kept shaking his head. He was saying that with missing Lindsay, The Besotted One, had caused everyone lives much disruption and chaos. Just imagine what will happen when he finally figures out that he is in love with her.

The Besotted One? In love with his Lindsay? How dare he!

"WHO THE HELL IS THE BESOTTED ONE THAT'S IN LOVE WITH MY MONTANA!" Danny bolted suddenly from Lindsay's lap and yelling his fear out loud.

The room went silent. Everyone froze. Danny stared at each and everyone in the room. Daring someone to answer him. Slowly movements came back.

Adam hunched to stay totally hidden behind Mac. Jess had actually pulled Flack's arms around her. Stella was rolling her eyes after another toss of her hair. Hawkes was grinning and shaking his head. Sid's glasses fell off his nose. Mac. Mac pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. His signature look when a question answers itself.

Danny's shoulders drooped. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It's all a dream. A dream." He sighed. Letting himself fell back on the couch. Landing on something soft and familiar. A soft gasp behind him made him turn quickly. His heart stopped at what he saw. Or rather who.

"Hey Cowboy. How you're doing?"

If the expressions and emotions that registered on Danny's face then, was anything like hers had been when he walked through the courtroom door back in Montana, Lindsay knew that the feelings they shared needed more than just spending some time together, dinner, a few drinks and some laughs.

His next move mirrored her actions in that courtroom the minute she sat herself next to him. He smiled and whispered an almost muted "Hey" before enveloping her in his arms. The spectators in the courtroom may have seen that as a friendly hug from a friend. But everyone in Mac's office knew that the two had crossed more than a line of friendship. The look they shared was more than friendly. They would probably start making out on the couch too, if not interrupted soon, their friends guessed.

But they were all happy for the young CSIs. More importantly, they were all relieved that Lindsay was back. Maybe they could have their lives back.

Mac broke the air by giving a discreet cough. Everyone suddenly realized that they had somewhere to be.

Sid was first to bid them goodbye. "I'm so glad you are back my Dear. Now everyone down there," pointing to the direction of his morgue, "can rest in peace." He kissed her cheek and left.

Hawkes stepped forward next and gave Lindsay a hug. He then whacked Danny's shoulder.

"What's that for?" Danny complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's to remind you to moo-ve your things back to your own desk. Our boy has been using your desk Lindsay." He winked before making his way out.

"Danny?" Lindsay turned to her partner.

"What? The sun was glaring in my screen." He pouted.

Lindsay touched his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"I missed you ok?" He whispered.

"Me too." She whispered back and squeezed his hand.

"You owe me Monroe." Flack gave a her a half hug and ruffled her hair.

"I know." She laughed and pulled his tie. "But seriously? Thanks Don." Lindsay tiptoed and kissed his cheek. He blushed.

Lindsay and Flack both knew that he is the extra brother that she has in New York. They also both knew that each of them has a special place in their hearts for Danny Messer.

Jess came forward and pulled Lindsay into a hug. "Please don't leave us again. Ever. You don't know how horrible it was." She whispered in Lindsay's ear.

"You mean Danny?" Lindsay whispered back.

"No. That one." She tilted her head towards Flack who was talking to Danny.

"He's crazy about you. Stella told me that he told her that he cares about you. Danny said the same thing."

"Really?"

"Wanna see?"

Angell nodded and Lindsay gave her a wink. Speaking louder so that Flack could hear, she started.

"Jess. You have to meet this friend of mine. He is a professor and he just got back from the Caribbean doing research on sharks. Some say he is cute and smart but," she sighed dramatically. "I'd say he is totally hot and damn intelligent! He is also charming and a-vai-la-ble." Lindsay said the last part in a sing-song voice. "What'd you say? I can arrange for you to meet him. How about..."

In a flash, Jess was snatched from her hands. Flack had anchored his arm around Jess's shoulders and hauled her away towards the door. Turning back, he scowled at Lindsay.

"Over my dead body Monroe! Watch your girlfriend Messer!" He then ushered Angell away.

Angell turned and gave Lindsay a wink. She pushed Flack's arm away and accused him. "What do you care?"

Flack quickly pulled her back to him and tried to convinced her. "But I do. I do care about you. Jess? Jess?" He whined when she walked away. "What do I have to do to convince you Jessie?" He caught and played with her fingers.

Jess tiptoed and whispered in his ear. Flack immediately grinned and saluted her with a "Yes Ma'am!" before being pulled into the lift.

"That guy has got it bad!" Danny shook his head.

"Says The Besotted One!" He heard Stella before being lightly slapped on the side of his head.

Danny started rubbing his head and pouted. He sat down and watch as Adam slowly made his way towards Lindsay. He was still clutching his pack and made a wide berth around Danny.

"Hey Lindsay! I'm glad you're back. And thanks for, you know," he pointed to the pack in his arms. "It's good. It's good to see you again."

"Come here Adam!" Lindsay pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry. I won't let him near it again. And I'm happy to see you again too. I need someone to do trivia with. I just got back from Montana you know."

Adam chuckled and waved her. "See you Lindsay."

"He is so cute." Lindsay murmured.

"Ahem!"

"Jealous Messer?"

"Me? Naah!" He denied but he made a face at Adam's retreating back.

Mac laughed at his antics. "Told you so." The older man nodded in Danny direction.

Danny knew what his superior was getting at but just chuckled and turned red.

"What?" Stella asked after witnessing the exchange.

"Nothing." Danny answered.

"What? Is this the same as you don't cuddle?"

He tried to form an answer between looking at Lindsay and Stella. The curly haired Detective took pity on him and said, "Come to think of it? I don't want to know!" She laughed.

"I don't believe you spiked my coffee Mac." Danny looked pointedly at his boss.

"Danny," Mac sighed. "The minute I told you the plan of me bringing Lindsay back, you went BOOM!"

"Goodness Mac," Stella laughed. "You're beginning to sound like him!"

Mac shook his head and continued. "You went into overdrive. You wanted to run to the helipad there and then. So, either that or Stella wanted you bound, gagged and thrown in the janitor's closet till Lindsay get here."

Lindsay gasped before giving in to her giggles.

"Laugh Monroe! Laugh!" Danny poked her sides. Lindsay laughed louder.

"Anyway, thanks for bringing her back." He gently took Lindsay's hand in his as she wiped her happy tears away.

"You gave me no choice Danny. You were driving everyone crazy." He smirked. "Lindsay, I'm sorry for the urgent recall. I hope I didn't trouble your family."

"You kidding? They were happy to get rid of me. After Danny left, I did nothing but, as Daddy said, 'Danny'." She quoted with her fingers as she admitted shyly.

"Looks like you did her family a favor too Mac." Stella quipped.

"So, Mac. What time do you need me to come in tomorrow?" Lindsay asked.

"Technically you are still on leave. I think we should leave it as that. Too much paper work." He grinned. "Why don't you go home and rest?"

Stella nudged him upon seeing Danny's sad smile as he looked at Lindsay.

"Danny you off the clock yet?"

"No. Four more hours Mac."

"Go."

"What?"

"Go. Get out of here. And you are off tomorrow too."

"Really Mac?" Danny beamed.

"Yes. Go. I want my office back." To soften the rebuke he came forward and hugged Lindsay.

"I'm proud of you. For putting away the one who murdered your friends, getting your life back and giving Danny what he needs. He doesn't know it yet but he'll see it eventually."

"How?"

"He has you Lindsay. That's all he needs."

"Thanks Mac." Lindsay smiled shyly. Turning to Stella she gave her friend a hug.

"Glad to have you back Kiddo. Go home." Stella squeezed her tight. "I'll call you." Then glancing at Danny, she added. "But not today." She winked.

Danny took Lindsay's hand and left Mac's office.

"You think they'll be ok?" Stella asked her long time friend as they watched the two CSIs walked hand in hand towards their shared office.

"I can't promise a smooth ride. But they'll get through the bumps as long as they have each other."

THE END


End file.
